


Smutty Firefly Haiku

by llaras



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haiku, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Smutku, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haiku + Smut = Smutku
> 
> I don't remember who started this that night in chat, but I'm having so much fun writing these. Here are some of my original Firefly Smutkus:

Inara stares at  
Kaylee's strawberry red lips  
wants to taste the juice

 

how could Mal have known  
how talented those lips were?  
Kaylee smiles sweetly

 

Simon and Mal touch  
over Inara's soft breast  
both of their cocks twitch

 

fingers trace lightly  
over Simon's hard stomach  
Jayne smiles as he sleeps

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mal leans on elbows  
ponders naked Simon's form  
he gets hard again

 

Saffron grins widely  
at Inara's heavy moans  
two fingers to go

 

pressed up to bulkhead  
Simon blinks when her hands move  
Kaylee has him now

 

Mal has possession  
of Simon's sweet tender ass  
Jayne waits for his turn


	3. Chapter 3

Mal gripped harder as  
Jayne rose up to meet his thrusts  
sweat rolled down his chest

 

River sees Kaylee  
writhing, naked, and coming  
screaming out her name

 

Saffron tasted him  
fine wine, pepper, her juices  
Simon was her feast

 

three writhing bodies  
Simon licks Inara's lips  
while Saffron screams, "Me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Simon's poor sore hand  
red cheeks matching, Mal is spent  
it was so worth it

 

Jayne's bare ass revealed  
Mal considers his options  
paddle or bare hand?

 

 _(River/Kaylee)_  
River's head drops down  
she takes a tenative lick  
"you taste like berries"

 

Kaylee arches back  
as soft hands stroke her nipples  
Saffron licks below

 

 _(Mal/Inara)_  
she turns to him now  
Inara rarely blushes  
his gaze heats her through

 

 _(Mal/Inara)_  
Mal likes her like this  
spent, sweat glistening like jewels  
after a good fuck

 

 _(Inara/Kaylee/Mal)_  
Mal's luckiest day  
his women entwined in bed  
naked and ready

 

 _(Simon/Wash/Zoe)_  
Zoe shakes her head  
how did she end up here with  
two eager white boys?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku + Smut = Smutku x Spanking = Spanku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One night in chat, I got a very specific request for smutkus; blueraccoon asked for some smutkus featuring spanking. I asked her what pairings she wanted, and voila!

Mal winces and groans  
Inara administers  
needed discipline

 

a Companion knows  
how much force is needed to  
make a Captain yelp

 

Mal counts to twenty  
Simon's been very naughty  
he needs a spanking

 

bent over the chair  
his pants around his ankles  
Simon waits for Mal

 

Mal is an artist  
he studies Jayne's pretty ass  
his own blank canvas

 

Jayne can't believe it  
who knew a gorram spanking  
would make him so hard?


	6. Chapter 6

_(Jayne/Simon)_  
he knows about Jayne  
hard muscles, hard words, hard guns  
but mostly? soft lips

 

Simon groaned and shook  
he couldn't keep from coming  
as Mal entered him

 

 _(Inara/Kaylee)_  
Kaylee leans forward  
inhales the sweet essence of  
the nape of her neck

 

the scarves hold tightly  
Inara smiles in delight  
Kaylee learns quickly

 

Zoe laughs out loud  
when Simon kisses her foot  
he is talented

 

Mal's hands stroke her back  
as he takes her from behind  
Inara is full

 

Jayne is stuck between  
a stiff cock and a hard place  
Simon and Mal smile

 

Simon hits that spot  
Inara swallows him whole  
Mal comes with a shout


End file.
